


Stay

by Embers



Series: Love and Other Miraculous Cures [6]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, appearances by HimJaeUpLo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers/pseuds/Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk and Daehyun have been together for a couple of years. Yongguk decides it’s time for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> ***Extraction and re-posting to other sites for reading/download from A03 in any form is strictly prohibited.

Yongguk is watching TV, bored out of his skull, on a Tuesday night. Every so often he laughs at something and starts to comment before realizing that the space beside him is empty. It is after the tenth time in half an hour that he does this that Yongguk switches off the TV with a sigh and rises from the couch to make a small dinner.

 

He opens the fridge to see two eggs, some leftover rice and a bottle of beer. He stares at his pathetic choices, though he isn’t too disappointed. Daehyun was the one who worshipped food and would likely find the state of their fridge to be the beginning of a horror movie.

 

But Daehyun wasn’t here.

 

Daehyun has been gone for a week, away at a conference in Tokyo, and Yongguk has pretty much been floating through the days since the younger man left. He absentmindedly heats up the rice ( _Make sure it doesn’t dry out, Guk-ah._ ) and cracks an egg over the steaming bowl ( _You can do it with one hand? Wah, hyung is awesome!_ ), mixing it all together into a passable form of a meal. Daehyun’s voice echoes in his head, making comments every now and then in the warm lilt Yongguk adores.

 

He really is going crazy without the other man. The patterns of rice and egg in his bowl are almost starting to look like Daehyun’s face. Just a goopy, far less attractive version.

 

Whenever Yongguk is away, he is always too busy to feel too upset at Daehyun’s absence. There’s always plenty to do, something or someone that needs his attention and allows him to ignore the loneliness. There isn’t any time off when he’s on site, especially in a disaster zone. He works morning to night, sometimes barely stopping for food. They call each other every night he’s away, and then Yongguk falls into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

 

But now that he is the one waiting for his boyfriend, passing time on his own in the stifling quiet of their shared apartment, he feels lonely. He had been alone for so long before Daehyun had come along and he had basked in the other man’s attentions, greedily soaking it all in until he almost couldn’t be without.

 

Their friends have been inviting him out even more often since the younger had left (knowing most of Yongguk’s social life came in the form of being dragged around by Daehyun) and Daehyun had encouraged him to go out over the phone, but Yongguk’s heart isn’t in it. It’s miles away in a hotel room, waiting to come home.

 

He picks up the phone, and dials a number, settling into the couch as he awaits an answer. Normally, Daehyun calls him once he is back in his room settling in for bed, but Yongguk just can’t wait anymore.

 

“Hello? Guk?”

 

Yongguk smiles automatically, “Dae. Hi, how was your day?”

 

He can hear the other man puttering about on the other end, the sound of sheets rustling and the background noise of a TV.

 

“Boooring~ I hate these things. I would’ve avoided this one too, if Himchan-hyung hadn’t taken the time off.”

 

Yongguk can almost see Daehyun pouting, “You should go out, see Tokyo.”

 

There is a small sigh, “I did a little. But it’s no fun if you’re not here. And Youngjae said my Japanese had a weird accent and now I’m too paranoid to talk! Youngjae says that’s a blessing. Youngjae’s an asshole. What have you been doing?”

 

Yongguk laughs at the mini-rant, “Not much at all. I haven’t even been grocery shopping. I’m on a college diet again.”

 

“Yah, don’t starve just because I’m not there to shove food at you! Honestly…”

 

They speak for another twenty minutes, until Yongguk can begin to hear the small yawns that Daehyun hides while he pretends not to be tired. Once Yongguk hangs up, the sweet tones of Daehyun’s voice still resounding in his ears, he washes up and heads to bed early as well.

 

The room seems colder and Yongguk wraps himself in the layers of blankets Daehyun insists on having on their bed. Most nights it’s almost too hot, but tonight Yongguk welcomes the extra heat. The sheets still carry the younger man’s scent and Yongguk breaths deeply as he winds his arms around the extra pillow.

 

Was this what Daehyun felt like every time he had left for the last two years? Yongguk had reduced the amount of trips he would take, and even made sure he was never gone for more than a few weeks at a time, but lying alone on the large bed, he still feels a pang of guilt.

 

Daehyun hadn’t ever complained, even as his smiles would grow sadder as Yongguk’s departures grew nearer. Daehyun’s loud, excitable presence would become quieter as days passed, until he would send Yongguk off with a whispered _see you soon, I love you_.

 

Yongguk falls asleep to the scent of vanilla and the firm decision to make a change in his mind.

* * *

Yongguk is at the grocery store the next day, browsing through the aisles and listlessly dropping essentials into his cart. He’d been spending his time at home, missing Daehyun’s voice, his smile, his _nagging_ ; when he’d realized he truly was out of food. He is trying to decide between a wheat and bran cereal, fondly remembering Daehyun’s teasing of his “old man” tastes, when he hears a familiar voice call out his name.

 

“Hey, Yongguk!”

 

Himchan is walking towards him, a small basket hanging from his left arm holding a case of beer, ramen, and various frozen dinners.

 

“Himchan, hey. Nice choices.” Yongguk responds with a small grin.

 

Himchan chuckles, “Single man’s trifecta.”

 

Yongguk and Himchan had gotten off to a slightly rough, if not completely hostile, start. Himchan was everything Yongguk wasn’t: openly social, flirty, classically handsome; with a politician’s charisma and the ability to make even his blunders appear charming. He was also a long-time friend of Daehyun’s and made it no secret during the early stages of their relationship that he wouldn’t mind usurping Yongguk’s place if he screwed up.

 

Those few months had consisted of a perfectly polite Himchan being quietly supportive of Daehyun while simultaneously waiting for Yongguk to fail somehow. Yongguk had responded with a stoicism that was reminiscent of the unintentional persona he had worn during high school, likening him to the thugs his peers thought he was among, despite having little, if anything in common with them.

 

Daehyun had been nearly oblivious to the tension between them, often inviting the two of them out together with Youngjae and spending his time chatting away animatedly with his best friend while Yongguk internally seethed at the smirks Himchan would send him across the table.

 

It didn’t last forever.

 

One day, it appeared as though Yongguk had passed some sort of test and Himchan began greeting him with the same warmth he reserved for his friends. Yongguk never did find out what sparked it, but he certainly wasn’t going to question it.

 

In a way, Himchan had become the kind of friend Yongguk needed. They were the same age, and Himchan’s personality complimented Yongguk’s own in a way that made their conversations flow naturally, once they began talking. He was similar to Daehyun in a lot of ways, their mischievous personalities balancing out Yongguk’s own steady calm.

 

Unlike Daehyun though, Himchan was also a pest. Or maybe that was just his bias talking.

 

“How was the vacation?” Yongguk asks.

 

“Amazing! Although I learned I can never tan. Pretty sure the skin on my back is still peeling.”

 

Yongguk grins, “Well, I sure hope it was good. That vacation is the reason I’m living in the quietest apartment in Seoul and living off cereal and rice.”

 

“Look at you…if what Jongup tells me is true, years ago that wouldn’t have only been normal, it would’ve been welcome. He’s changed you.” Himchan says, a soft look settling on his features.

 

“I know.”

 

Himchan pauses, slight hesitance coming into his tone, “You leave him alone too often.”

 

A sigh, “I know.”

 

“I don’t want to overstep, but he doesn’t _need_ you there all the time, I mean he does in a way, but…well, he _wants_ you there. And sometimes that’s more important.”

* * *

Daehyun pokes at his sushi, staring out the window at the bustling pedestrians and cubed shaped cars clogging up the streets of Shibuya.

 

Youngjae adds another piece to his plate, “Eat, Daehyun. Man, I never thought I’d have to say that.”

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

“…Daehyun, these are the deep fried, fusion, monstrosities you love! An affront to proper sushi, frankly, but whatever.”

 

Daehyun scoffs mildly, muttering under his breath, “Elitist.”

 

Youngjae stuffs another piece of sashimi into his mouth and swallows with a groan of appreciation before responding, “It’s called good taste. Now, what’s the problem?”

 

Daehyun shrugs, “Nothing. Yongguk likes sashimi, too, you know. He’s probably back to eating ramen all day. Well, when he remembers he needs food.”

 

Youngjae shakes his head, “Such a nag. I definitely do not miss _that_ part of living with you.”

 

Daehyun flicks a piece of ginger at his friend, “Shut up.”

 

“Really though, he’s a grown man. He’s fine. You’re not even going to be gone for too long, and isn’t he always jetting off and leaving you behind?”

 

“That’s different. He’s had that job for ages, and he’s doing something good. He loves it. At least I know Junhong and Jongup force feed him while they’re away. And he doesn’t have to worry about me starving while he’s gone.”

 

“All I’m saying is, you do it, he can do it, too. You don’t have to worry about Yongguk-hyung. Now, hurry up and eat, we still haven’t been to Akihabara and I need me some electronics!”

* * *

When Yongguk returns from work the next day there is a soft melody flowing from the behind the closed door, muffled by the heavy surface. There’s only one person that could be, but Yongguk doesn’t want to get his hopes up, thinking Daehyun might have sent Jongup or Junhong to infiltrate their apartment and make sure Yongguk isn’t malnourished.

 

When he unlocks the door and steps inside though, there is a suitcase by the door and a delicious scent wafting from the kitchen.

 

He calls out cautiously, “Daehyun?”

 

Yongguk barely has time to shut the door before the other is in his arms, peppering his face with kisses. Yongguk lets out what can only be called a happy giggle and cups Daehyun’s cheeks, connecting their mouths before pulling away slightly, only to pull the younger man back into an embrace.

 

“Surprise!” Daehyun whispers against his neck.

 

“They let you leave early?”

 

Daehyun pulls back and nods happily, “Yep. Called the boss and convinced him this morning!”

 

Yongguk brushes though the salesman’s mussed hair, “God, I love you and your ability to sweet talk.”

 

Daehyun chuckles and leads the other over to the kitchen where dinner awaits them.

 

“You cooked?” Yongguk frowns, Daehyun must be tired and he hates to think the man was going out of his way for him.

 

“Well, no. But I did get your favourites and plate them to make it look less like take-out?”

 

“It’s great. You’re great. Amazing. Daehyun,” Yongguk grabs the other man’s hands in his own as they sit at the kitchen island, “I’m going to transfer departments.”

 

Daehyun’s eyes widen and he frowns in concern, “What? Is something wrong? Did something happen?”

 

Yongguk shakes his head, “No. I just…you always encouraged me to do what I wanted and I didn’t realize how much it must have affected you. And this week, while you were gone I had a taste of what it was like. I’m in this for the long run, Dae. And I want to be here for it.”

 

Daehyun wants to jump for joy, but his eyes still hold a touch of hesitancy, “Guk…you don’t have to compromise your career for me. You love what you do…”

 

“I talked to my boss today, too. A few years ago, before we met, I was offered a place as Director for our South Asia division. It would mean more steady hours, way less travelling, and even a bigger paycheck. I wasn’t ready then, but now…now I am. The current Director will be retiring in six months. And I don’t feel like I’m compromising at all. Because now I have you.”

 

“I’m glad.” Daehyun smiles, “I’d never want you to do anything you didn’t want to, but if this is what you want…I’m happy.”

 

“I’ll be making one last big trip before I start training for my new job. And I want you to come with me.”

 

“I’d love to.”

* * *

They had spent the day under the blistering sun, handing out supplies and medication to the local population. Daehyun had stared in awe as Yongguk worked, his presence carrying both authority and a soothing calm that seemed to settle everyone around him. The way the others gravitated towards him, both in respect and admiration was a sight to behold. Watching the elder in his element, Daehyun had fallen even more in love and he couldn’t wait until he could get the man alone to show him.

 

It is late evening and they are lying, legs entangled, among the sheets in their sweltering room. The overhead fan does little to cool the air and they’ve cracked the window open to allow a faint breeze to pass through. Yongguk isn’t sure if it’s the heat, their tropical surroundings, or the way Daehyun had been looking at him all day, but they hadn’t parted from each other the moment they had entered the privacy of their minimal quarters.

 

Daehyun’s hand is tracing patterns across Yongguk’s bare chest, feeling the heart beat pulse underneath skin made bronze by the setting sun.

 

“That was amazing.” Daehyun breathes, still dazed from their earlier activity. “This environment brings out the lion in you, huh?”

 

The older man laughs, but can’t ignore the jump in his ego, “You’re amazing.” He pulls the younger man closer and nuzzles into his neck.

 

“Guk-ah, it’s too hot for this…” Daehyun whines, even as he curls closer.

 

“You’re too hot for this.”

 

“Your pick up lines still suck.”

 

“They brought us together.”

 

“Nearly brought you a black eye instead.”

 

The couple quiets and Daehyun looks out the window at the golden sky, head resting beneath Yongguk’s chin. “What’s truly amazing is what you do here. Are you sure you want to give it all up for a desk?”

 

“Not just a desk.” Yongguks runs a hand down the salesman’s spine, delighting in the resulting shiver and small sigh, “But yes. I am sure. I’ve been doing this for ages and I can always stop by every few years. But Jongup is ready to take over. And Junhong too.”

 

Daehyun sits up and crawls into Yongguk’s lap, leaning down to press a kiss to the elder’s neck. Yongguk’s hands find their way to Daehyun’s hips and he smiles up at the younger man warmly.

 

“Thank you, Guk.”

 

“I should have made the decision sooner.”

 

Daehyun expression morphs into something cheeky and begins to make serpentine movements against his partner, grin widening as Yongguk groans beneath him. His mouth presses against the elder’s ear, lush lips brushing the sensitive skin as he whispers, “I know we have an early flight tomorrow, but…once more for the road? You’ve been saving people all day, why not be the hero to my lost-in-an-exotic-land self? I’d be ever so grateful. ”

 

Yongguk smirks as he flips them over, “Is this what we’re going to be spending all our extra free time together doing?”

 

“There’s an idea! Best get a head start. Not to mention the lack of neighbours here…” Daehyun trails off as he arches up against the elder, hands running down Yongguk’s back.

 

“Hm, I guess we have a lot of work to do. You sure you’re ready for this, babe?”

 

“Always.”

* * *

Junhong frowns when he hears a loud moan through the walls as he’s exiting the shower and about to get ready for bed. He enters the bedroom to find Jongup lying down, head buried under the pillow held firmly there by his hands.

 

“…Jonguppie-hyung?”

 

Another moan, this time higher in pitch, sounds and a muffled yell is heard from beneath the pillow, “Oh my God! They are so loud!”

 

Jongup lifts his head and glares at the wall.

 

“I think they forgot we’re sharing the cabin with them. They’ve been at it for ages! I’m so traumatized I don’t even think I can sleep after it stops because I’ll be able to SEE it in my MIND.”

 

Junhong shrugs as he slips into his night clothes, “Can’t complain about the images though. Hyungs are pretty hot.”

 

Jongup stares Junhong, face an odd mixture of disgust and consideration, “…You know what, I’m just going to find my headphones.”

 

Junhong grins wickedly and settles into bed, folding his hands behind his head, “Suit yourself.”

 

A pillow hits him in the face not long after.

 

“Hyung, what the hell?!”


End file.
